Shadows
by EndlessStorm
Summary: "L, B is dead."


**A/N- Last angsty oneshot (for a while, at least ;;;). Written because I have to get up in roughly four hours and go to a fitness class and my damn insomnia isn't helping. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. **

_**-Shadows-**_

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, L..."<p>

I didn't like that tone.

No, not one bit.

That was the tone that Watari used when things were either looking bad, or he was incapable of understanding exactly what the message he was passing on meant. Based on the unlikelihood of the latter, it gave me a sinking feeling that something had happened. Something that my butler-like friend didn't want to tell me.

"Yes?"

With a solemn look on his face, Watari- also known as Quilish Wammy- stated, "B is dead."

The words replayed multiple times in my head before they finally sunk in. Watari stood looking at me with pity in his eyes. B... is dead?

"How?" I somehow managed to maintain an even tone, though saying it was "forced" would be too much of an understatement.

"It was a heart attack. And, coincidentally, it happened not long after the news reporters started talking once again about the 2002 Los Angeles murders, along with showing a picture of Beyond. That being said, it's only safe to assume that..." Watari didn't finish, but the message was perfectly clear.

_-that it was Kira's doing._

I gave a short nod, my face displaying no emotion. "I understand."

That was Watari's dismissal, and I'm sure he was aware of it. However, he stood there for a moment longer than neccessary, placing a hand on my shoulder before stiffly exiting the room.

Opening up my laptop emotionlessly, I sent out multiple emails- putting everything that I was working on on-hold. It could wait.

I had to get started tracking down Kira.

Oh, how nobody knew me better that Watari, the man that had raised since age eight, when he found me and learned of my intelligence. He was leaving me to mourn in peace; I was sure that I wouldn't be interrupted again until tomorrow night at the earliest.

Pulling my knees up to my chest, I examined the cart full of sweets that Watari had left. Suddenly, nothing sounded apetizing anymore, not even that strawberry cake sitting on the top.

Strawberry... that was the flavor of jam that B was always eating; his preferred form of sugar.

Oh, Beyond... You really could have been my successor had you truly wanted to. But the need to surpass me drove you insane...

All I could think of was the times I had visited Wammy's while I was still a teenager, and so was B. It was... right after A's death that I met him in person.

It was strange to think that he could be a possible successor, seeing as he was the same age as me. And on top of that, the resemblance between the two of us was shocking. It was as if he were my clone; or me his. Still... my first meeting with him had been... eventful, to say the least.

_"You! You're the one who... it's all your fault that A is dead!" There was such hatred in the boy's red eyes. _

_"I did nothing. It was A who could not handle the pressure. It would have been much better for he and everyone if A had never been accepted into Wammy's in the first place." _

_Cold gazes locked. _

_B looked like he had been slapped. _

I sighed. The first words I had ever spoken to my doppleganger were most likely the ones that caused his madness.

And then again... hatred didn't always exist between us. Or, at least, not that I'm aware of. Because between the moments of his shouts and my flatly-spoken insults, there was something blooming...

Only proved when B came into my private study at Wammy's the night I was visiting and proceeded to shove me against the wall.

That boy had stolen my first kiss, and many others, not as if I had ever even planned to give them to anyone else. I had... submitted to him.

B knew that he had the chance to twist me however he wanted, and he took it.

Though I have no plan of going into details, I will say that I felt something for Beyond Birthday that went far _beyond _what a mentor should feel for one of his prized successors. I spent years absolutely sure that B was the one I wanted to succeed me.

I was not happy when I heard that he ran away from Wammy's.

Even more so when double-initial'ed innocents started showing up dead in Los Angeles.

I shut my laptop once more and allowed my memories- and the shadows of the night- to overcome me.


End file.
